The Lone Ranger
by jimhawkinsgirl
Summary: Jim becomes The Lone Ranger to seek revenge on the person who killed his long lost brother.
1. Lifestyle

  
  
Chapter 1  
Jim Hawkins was in a carriage in earth, to see his long lost brother, at his work. When Jim was at Sanctuary (in Montressor), he came across info about his brother, being a new mutant. He might be thinking that it was someone else with the same last name. But he found out that it was his long lost brother and his mother was keeping it a secret from him for so long. He had to talk to or see him, at least. He looked him up and found out that he was in earth. Jim got in contact with him. They talked on a computer talk. His brother told him that he also found out about him too. About Jim being the powerful new mutant alive and being his long lost brother. He left home and traveled all to earth using his Molecular/Psoinic powers (he can travel back in time). As he went to earth, he traveled back to the western time and decides to stay there because there was nothing back in Motressor for him. His name was Jake Hawkins. He was in his mid-20s, mid built, short brown hair and he was a Molecular/Psoinic. Jake told Jim about the life he has every since he came to earth. Jake's married and has a son (which is Jim's nephew). As Jim was in the carriage, asleep, he saw a person on a white horse. But he couldn't see his face because it was half covered. A bump woke Jim from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window.  
  
(Music to "Lifestyle")  
  
Inside my worried mind  
I wonder why I'm here  
All the questions that I ask myself  
The answers are never clear  
  
Jim sticks his head out the window of the carriage and saw a small western town. 'This must where Jake lives now,' thought Jim.  
  
I can't believe it's all over  
I don't know where to begin  
I got to outrun this shadows  
Feel the sun on my face again, my friend  
  
Just take your time  
Your life is just beginning  
You're all grown up  
Watching from the other side  
Just take your time  
  
The carriage has arrived into the small town and stopped in front of a carriage stop. Jim got out, looked at the driver and he gave Jim his things.  
  
I will always be there waiting  
Watching on the other side  
  
Jim took his things, started to walk and to look around. 'I wonder why Jake wants to live here,' thought Jim. He saw the different kinds of people that lived in earth.  
  
I thought I knew them  
I thought you were my friends  
I must be crazy to let them in  
It would never end  
  
Jim stood in front of a sign that said "The future railroad station." He smiled and knew that he had to learn everything about earth. Just then, Jim heard a scream. He showed his feral eyes. He knew that someone was in trouble. He saw someone push a girl to the wall in an alley way. Jim made his way to the alley way.  
"What did we tell you about coming around here?" he said.  
"Hey!" said Jim. They looked at him. "You know that you shouldn't treat a woman like that."  
"Oh, yeah? Who's going to stop me?" he asked, laughing.  
"I am," said Jim, as he showed his feral eyes. He cat-jumped to the wall, flew to him and kicked him the face. He went down with a thud. As his friends wanted to attack Jim, they heard gunshots. They saw a young man on horse holding a gun in the air.  
"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.  
"Hey, Chance. This guy was just...." said one his friends.  
"You know the rules around here. Go back from where you came from, city boy," said Chance.  
"Yeah, but..." he started.  
"We were going to get some supplies. Now let's go," said Chance. They nodded their heads. They looked at Jim as they left. Jim walked towards the girl to help her. She saw the scratch on her arm.  
"Are you ok?" asked Jim, as he extended his hand to her.  
"No," she whispered.  
"No?" he said, confused.  
"No!" she said. Just then, someone pushed Jim against a wall with knifes against his neck. "No, Tonto. Don't. He saved my life." He looked at her and then to Jim.  
"Why would a white eyes rescue someone like us?" he said.  
"She was in trouble," said Jim. He let Jim go. Jim rubbed his throat. "God. Is everyone out here insane?" He walked to pick his stuff up from the floor.  
"Sorry. I just didn't know that a white eye could rescue someone like us," said Tonto.  
"It's cool. If I had a girl like that, maybe I would fly around with pointing objects," said Jim. They just looked at Jim. "Ok. Jim. Jim Hawkins." He extended his hand to him and Tonto took part of Jim's arm. 'That's how part of this people say hi,' thought Jim.  
"I'm Tonto. This is my sister, Alope," said Tonto.  
"Your sister Alope?" said Jim, confused. He nodded. "Well, they shouldn't treat some like you like that." She smiled. "Do you know where Hawkins store is at?"  
"Just a street down," said Alope.  
"Thanks. Well, I hope to see you around," said Jim.  
"Maybe. Anything is possible," said Tonto. Jim nodded as he walked away. 


	2. Long Lost Brothers meeting for the 1st t...

Chapter 2  
Jim walks into Hawkins store and looks around. He looks at the stairs and sees Jake walking down the stairs with a box in his hands. Jakes goes to a counter and starts to put things in their place.  
"Help you?" asked Jake.  
"Yeah. I was looking for this rebel cowboy that came to earth, using his Molecular/Psonic powers to travel through time, in other words, to the western time. But the only thing I see is an old storekeeper," said Jim, smiling. Jake looks at him and smiles.  
"Jim? Jim!!!" said Jake. He leaves the box on the counter and runs to Jim, laughing.  
"Yeah, it's me!!!" said Jim, as he drops his things to the floor and laughs too. Jake hugs Jim.  
"You're a week early, Boy," said Jake.  
"Yeah. I got an express from Montressor to here and I got the splinters to show for it," said Jim.  
"What happened here?" asked Jake, as he pointed to Jim's lips. Jim puts a finger on his lips and thought it was nothing.  
"Huh. I hardly even noticed that. It was discrimination about something. I meet bunch of deep thinkers on the way over here," said Jim.  
"Yeah. You look great," said Jake, as he hugs Jim again. Jake and Jim are in the next room. Jake was pouring a drink to Jim's glass. Jim starts to drink and noticed that the drink was too strong.  
"Ooh. Grace makes this," said Jim.  
"Uh-Uh," said Jake.  
"Your Grace," said Jim.  
"Yeah. Boston Texas cantus crewed," said Jake. Jim sighed and thought about the drink. Jakes looks at the photo album that Jim brought from Montressor. Smiles when he sees the pictures of their grandparents. "Look at them." He raises his glass in the air. "Here's to family. And what it takes to make one." Jim raises his glass in the air too.  
"To family. Hope you guys are up there, together. Hope you're dancing," said Jim. Both of them take a drink. Jake sighs.  
"So you brought all of this from Montressor? You'll stay awhile, right?" asked Jake.  
"I was thinking if earth could use a reasonable person to bring justice," said Jim.  
"Did grandpa made you join the firm? Tried that with me and bang, here I am," said Jake. Jim looked at his hands and to Jake. "He did, didn't he?" He took a sip of his drink.  
"Well, we talked about it before hand," said Jim.  
"That was his firm, Jim. His dreams. 2 months ago when we got in contact, you said that you wanted to help people like new mutants, now you want to be a lawyer?" asked Jake, in disbelieve.  
"Justice is created by the Justice System, right?" asked Jim, as he got up from his seat and started to walk to the main room.  
"Laws are created by the Justice System. Justice is created by men and women every day," said Jake.  
"Hey, Jake. You know what you got in here?" asked Jim, as he picked up something from the counter and showed it to Jake. Jake looks at him and sighed.  
"Uh....Rouge?" said Jake.  
"Yes. You can't put lady's make up next to blasting powder. This has paraffin in it. Paraffin is an alkaline, man. One spark and you're looking for your kneecaps in the streets," said Jim.  
"I knew that, mutant boy. That was a test to see if you were paying attention," said Jake.  
"Yeah, I was," said Jim, as he walked back to his seat.  
"Jake! We got them! We got them," said a voice, as the person came into the store.  
"Where?" asked Jake, as he got up from his seat.  
"Who the hell is this?" asked the guy, as he came into the room and pointed at Jim.  
"This is my brother, Jim. Jim, meet Kansas City Haas," said Jake, as he put his vest on.  
"Nice to meet you, Kansas," said Jim, as he extended his hand to him.  
  
"That's because you don't know me," said Kansas. They laughed. He shook Jim's hand. "Nice to meet you. 2 days do ride north."  
"Do the others know?" asked Jake, as he putted on his coat.  
"They're just waiting outside. Grabbed your kit. Let's go," said Kansas. He pointed to Jim. "What about little Yankee Doodle here?"  
"Sure," said Jim, smiling.  
"No! No, you stay here. Let Grace fatten you up, play with little man. I'm sorry to run out like this on you just as you get here. But it's be a couple of days," said Jake, as he walks out of the room.  
"Whoa. Whoa. Hold on there, cowboy. Where are you going?" asked Jim, as he walked with Jake and Kansas.  
"We found the campsite and the fire arms that we were trying to find. They call themselves Regulators. These animals have been terracing people of their property for the incoming railroad station that's coming in," said Jake.  
"Yeah. But why are you going after them?" asked Jim, as they walked out of the store.  
"We're the Texas Rangers, kid. A voluntary origination bringing law and order to a lawless land," said Kansas, as they walked to their horses.  
"You can't say it like that, Kansas. It feels like we're sitting at home and drinking milk all day," said Jake.  
"Well, do you?" asked Kansas. "Joe bathes his ass in milk." All of them laugh. "Sorry, his donkey."  
"Whoa. Jake, you're a cop!?" said Jim.  
"No. There's s sheriff here in town. But he has jurisdiction in town," said Jake.  
"And a little sack of courage," said Kansas, as he got on his horse.  
"It's a job that needs doing. There's no one to do it but us. It's not a big deal," said Jake.  
"Then if it's not a big deal, then let me come," said Jim.  
"No. Since grandpa and grandma are gone, you're far away from Montressor, you're my responsibility," said Jake. "It's too dangerous. This is what rangers do. You're not a ranger. I'm only going to be gone for a couple of days." Jim nodded his head. He looked at his men. "Ok. Let's head out!" They rode off to find them.  
"Couple of days," scoffed Jim. An idea bobbed in Jim's head and Jim smiled at the thought. He decided to go follow them. 


	3. The murder of the rangers

Chapter 3  
Grace and Little Man (Jake's Son/ Jim's nephew) were walking to their local newspaper (this is western time, so they did it the western time, with Western time machines). As they entered, Grace saw Michelle finishing the last newspaper.  
"Michelle, did I get you in a good time to run a new ad?" asked Grace.  
"Yeah. I think that I can fit you in, Grace," said Michelle. She walked to a table, got a piece of paper and pen and gave it to Grace. "Just write it down here and I put it in later. I'm going on my break." Little man was by the counter, playing with some of the letters that were used when they printed. "You can play with those, little man. But put them in their right place like they were before. I don't want it to be called 'The Dallas Triboot'." Grace laughed at the thought when that happened. "So, what's new?" Michelle was changing her clothes to better ones.  
"Well, I was thinking to change the name of the store to 'Hawkins Department Store' instead of just 'Hawkins Store', which Jake and I think its sounds old fashion. We can able to put things in their own little department," said Grace.  
"Now see, I like that idea. It's a great idea. But if only men seem to care about our 'little' delicates," said Michelle. She walked to the counter and thought to ask Grace about Jim. "Hey. Is he here yet?"  
"Who, Jim? Next week," said Grace, as she looked at her and went back to her writing.  
"Is he really that cute?" asked Michelle.  
"He's like Jake 10 years ago," said Grace.  
"Really?" asked Michelle, acting surprise.  
"Really," said Grace.  
"Well, I think I like to make his acquaints," said Michelle. Grace laughed. Jake, Kansas and their men were just entering a little part of a forest and they stopped.  
"Whoa! We're going to run out of day light soon enough. How about if we camp here and hit 'em in the morning?" said Kansas.  
"I say that's a plan. Let's camp!" said Jake. As they were taking their stuff of their horses, Kansas saw someone coming on a horse.  
"Who the hell is that?" said Kansas. Jake looked and then took out some binoculars. He noticed it was Jim.  
"Aw, It's my brother, damn it. He's more stubborn that I am," said Jake.  
"That's a frightening thought," said Kansas, as he patted Jake's shoulder.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Olsen, were you able to sleep rest peacefully last night?" asked Lawrence. He was the manager of a little hotel in Dallas. The pair came down the stairs.  
"Like a baby, Mr. Lawrence," said Mr. Olsen, as they walked to the door. Lawrence saw Grace and little man coming.  
"Here's Grace Hawkins. She is the owner of 'Hawkins Store.' She can able to get sheets from Paris within a week. We are making a few changes here at 'Lawrence Hotel," said Lawrence.  
"Well, the beds, anyway," said Grace. They laughed.  
"That's just fine, Mr. Lawrence. See you next time," said Mr. Olsen.  
"You take of yourself, folks," said Lawrence. As they left, he looked at Grace. "Did you hear?" Grace noticed that he said it almost in a whispered.  
"Hear what?" asked Grace. Lawrence looked at little man. Grace walked to him. "Little man, why don't you home now?"  
"Ok," said little man. "Bye." He walked home. Lawrence walked to Grace.  
"Jake and the rangers rode of this morning to find the regulators," said Lawrence.  
"It was about time that they got them," said Grace.  
"Look at me. Feeling pity for you," said Lawrence.  
"You're my friend. You must feel that," said Grace, as she put her hand on top of his hand.  
"Jake is lucky to have someone like you," said Lawrence.  
"He knows," said Grace, laughing. They both laughed and she walked off.  
"You do it just like this," said Jake, as he shot a pinecone of a tree trunk. He laughs. Jim looks at Jake, smiling. "Don't look at me like that! I'm only letting you stay here cause .... It's too dangerous to let you go back in the dark." Jim smiled.  
"Sure, big brother. That's why you're teaching me to shot people?" said Jim.  
"It's not about shooting people, Jim. That's the last thing we want to do. Now aim!" said Jake. Jim looked at Jake and smiled. Instead of him using the gun, Jim handed Jake his gun. Jim looked around to see if no one was looking. Jim used light (certain molecular can bend light to become invisible just like Lexa) to hit a pinecone that was on top of a tree trunk. Jake looked surprised.  
"Did you see that?" said Jim, as he patted Jake.  
"Do that again," said Jake. Jim looked around again to see if no one was watching. He used light again and hit another pinecone. "Try it with Electricity."  
"Ok," said Jim. He shot the last 3 pinecones that were on the tree trunk.  
"You're a dead shot! You're a natural!" said Jake.  
"Yeah?" said Jim, as he looks at Jake.  
"Yeah," said Jake. "What the hell are you going to do with that in Harvard?" He puts his arm around Jim's shoulder.  
"Come on. They got pine cones in Harvard," said Jim.  
"They got pine cones in Harvard?" said Jake, while laughing. "Let's get you something to eat." Later that night, Jake and Jim were looking up at the sky as they lay by the fire camp.  
"Feels like I'm falling," said Jim. "When you see the sky like that, it feels that someone is watching over you." Jake chuckled.  
"I look at my boy and I see the same thing. Heaven," said Jake.  
"Sometimes I feel that my heart is going to burst out and make a big mess. Do you ever feel like that?" asked Jim, as he looks as Jake and looks back at the stars. "Like you want to put your hands up in the sky and put the stars in a different way."  
"All the time. Now I'm out here doing it," said Jake. Jim laughs.  
"What, running a store?" asked Jim, as he laughs.  
"Hey. Doing what's right," said Jake, laughing. "Protecting this place while it's growing up. Making sure no one get's railed road by the railroad." He sighed. "That's we're going to explain to those regulators in the morning. And no you can't come."  
"Yeah. Thanks, pal," said Jim, laughing. Just then, they heard a twig snap. They looked to see who it was.  
"Who is that?" asked Jim, as he showed his feral eyes.  
"Kansas, you watering the desert again?" said Jake. "Jim, wake up the boys." Jake got his gun and looked out to see who it was out there.  
"Don't do that, Jake," said Kansas. Jake sighed.  
"You scared the crap out of me, Kansas," said Jake, as he put down his gun to the ground. Jim looked at them both and he knew what was going to happen. He saw the images in his head.  
_ "Yeah. I know. But your mama didn't raise no fool," he said, as he shot Jake 2 times.  
"NOOOOO!" yelled Jim. Kansas shot Jim too._ Jim shook his head when he saw the images. He knew that they were going to be killed. Jim saw everything that was going to happen.  
"Yeah. I know. But your mama didn't raise no fool," he said, as he shot Jake 2 times.  
"NOOOO!" yelled Jim. Kansas shot Jim too. Jim fell on his back when he got shot. All of Kansas' men and Kansas shot the each one of the rangers till they were completely dead.  
"Gray, stupid and dead. That should make a lot easier," said Kansas, laughing.  
"You know that there is one problem," said one of the men.  
"What's that?" asked Kansas.  
"13 of you rode out here, including the kid. If they only find 12 bodies, it means that someone survived it," he said.  
"That's right. Well, luckily, you're about my side," said Kansas, as he shot him. Jim winced when he heard the gun shoot. "Anyone want to show the invocative or the ability to count?" He kicked a can. "Let's ride." Kansas and all of his men rode off. Jim tried to roll on to his back but he was in too much pain. As he rolled to his side and lifted himself lightly, he saw at Jake, motionless.  
"Jake?" said Jim, as he moved Jake lightly. "Jake? Jake?!?!" Jim knew that Jake was dead. "Oh, god please no!" He cried as his brother laid there dead. As Jim was crying, he senses someone coming. Jim showed his feral eyes. Tonto came out of the mist. He stood over Jim and Jake. Jim looked up at him. "My brother." Then, Jim passed out. 


End file.
